1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the conversion of chemical energy to electrical energy, and more particularly to a combination battery having at least two separate and distinct electrochemical cells housed inside the same battery casing. The combination battery preferably comprises both a constant discharge rate cell and a pulse discharge rate cell.
The constant discharge rate cell of the present invention, referred to hereinafter as the medium rate cell, preferably includes an electrode assembly comprising a single cathode structure flanked on either side by an alkali anode. The pulse discharge rate cell of the present invention, referred to hereinafter as the high rate cell, preferably includes an electrode assembly comprising a single cathode and anode that are wound together in a "jellyroll" fashion. Suitable separators are provided to prevent short circuiting and both cell assemblies are housed within the same hermetically sealed, prismatic casing.
2. Prior Art
It is well known to construct multicell batteries with each cell comprising a similar electrode assembly. It is believed that the combination battery of the present invention represents a pioneering advancement wherein a medium rate, constant discharge cell and a high rate, pulse discharge cell are contained within the same prismatic housing.